Incognito on Planet Junk
Steel Mountains Here lie a range of mountains, only not in the usual sense. Mounds upon mounds of junk and metal have been deposited one on top of the other, creating towering mountains of random junk. Some seem stable, others seem to be in a constant state of shift. Avalanches are not uncommon. Bouncing happily along through the piles of refuse, a caravan of Junkions tear through the objects like a bluejay attacking a feeder. Those plump greedy bluejays! Among them, Arr-K-Ick, tosses pieces of scrap over his shoulder in a haphazard fashion.. trying to find himself an intergalactic Kuerig Enerjava brewer. "Harder.." another piece of junk gets tossed, "Better.." and another. "Faster.. Stronger!" To no avail, the little Junkion that could cannot find an adequate brewing machine. :( Suddenly out of nowhere, an F-Series jet streaks in and transforms into a pale white and faded red robot. Clanking up to the parade of garbage pickers, the Cybertronian smiles. "ATTENTION JUNK PEOPLE, IT IS I.. Baerr. Air Raid! I have come for Autobot supplies, of course.." Backfire shouts, waving his arms around frantically. "Also, because I am FEARLESS!!" he adds in for good measure at the end. Cackle is...pink. She doesn't seem to be too thrilled with this. But that's what color Autobot femmes are, yes? It's an odd color for an armed jeep, but hey. She rolls up beside Backfire and transforms...at which point she gives a girlish, peeved huff. Cackle whispers "I don't understand WHY we're here. This is all inferior technology- Junk!" Decepticons going out on missions to Junk are not unusual, Decepticons trying to pass themselves off as Autobots to tarnish their reputation isn't all that rare of an occurrence either. Backfire dressing up and taking a trip well that seemed a slight bit odd. Odd enough in fact to draw the attention of Ravage, who had an easy enough time slipping along unnoticed to see what was what. Sprinting lightly over piles of rubbish he quietly observes shaking his head a bit at the scene starting to play out. Sit-Com is overseeing the other Junkions. "Hurry! If we don't find it, they'll replace our Maxwell House with Folger's crystals! Ewwww!" Decepticons are indeed a familiar sight on Junkion, because trash is trash and if the Decepticons want trash, more power to them. Fortunately, neither Sit-Com nor the others suspect that the Decepticons are in fact Decepticons! Hinder has zero chance of keeping up with Ravage, even though she managed to follow her fellow cassette this far. The only thing that's kept her from getting totally lost is following the pink jeep. Pink! She likes pink. Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie cruises amongst the scrap piles in his robot mode, both commander and gunner holograms out of the hatch as he scans for signs of what he needs; a scrapped ERC-90 or something that uses the same waterjet systems. That, or something Crosshairs can cannibalise... Meanwhile, Repugnus is conducting a transaction of some form with some Junkions. Not just any Junkions, though. These Junkions have a *secret.* "So, any intel you guys got for me today? Any interesting... visitors to your planet?" Repugnus asks them. The gaggle of Junkions look to each anxiously, then one of them speaks up. "A be-a-be-be uhhh, well, we can give you our logs for all visitors landing on Junk for the past few months--" "Good, that's a start," Repugnus says encouragingly. "--traders, mostly, but um, also, we just heard about this group of Autobots harassing a bunch of Junkions! They're acting kinda weird, though. And that's all folks!" the Junkion says. Repugnus frowns, then hands over a box to the Junkions. "Okay, then. I'll look into it. Here's your... stuff. Don't worry, I won't tell your friends you're into that kind of thing. Heheh. Sickos." He sneers evilly, then walks away from the Junkions, who anxiously grab the box and shuffle away. In a chorus of song and dance, the Junkions dig more frantically (as if such a thing were possible) and shout out in horrible pitched tones. "Hi Ho, Hi Ho, it's off to work we go! Off to work we gooooo!" Only Arr-K-Ick actually pauses in his search, turning around to give the 'Autobots' an odd once over. "Slide 'er over sonny jim!" the Junkion typist smiles wide, thrusting out a hand for shaking. Backfire AKA Air Raid obliges, goofy smile painted on his face (no really, he actually painted a smile on his face). "AHEM! I said, the name is AIR RAID! I know not of this Jim of Sonny." the Seeker huffs out, glancing around. So far, so good. Releasing the shaking hand, Backfire saunters over towards Sit-Com and taps him on the shoulder. "The Aerialbots are in GREAT need of your salvaging skills, Mr. Junk person. Here is a list of parts SILVERBOLT himself requested!" Backfire yelps, dropping names as quickly and loudly as possible as he hands over a crumpled up piece of paper. Smiling, the gesture brings a rather odd effect.. a snarky grin encased within a bigger painted-on wide smile. Backfire whispers, "Keep it down, we're INCOGNITO!" to Cackle. Cackle just continues to look irritated. And pink. For the record, her paintjob is a lot better-done than Backfire's...but her expression isn't very Autobotty. Unless she's trying to impersonate, say, Gears. "Yes, work faster!" she says at the Junkions, "We might as well get SOME use out of-" she pauses, reining herself in before she can get into a full rant. "-our...friends?" she says that last part like it tastes bad in her mouth. Hmf. She grumbles, and glances around- only to blink as she sees a tank rolling around- and she nudges Backfire. "There are act- OTHER Autobots here." she says, tensing. Ravage doesn't mind the junk as much as one might expect, in fact he almost likes it. All the refuse tossed about provides plenty of spots for him to slip into the shadows he favors so much. Stalking around one of the larger piles of trash he finds just a spot and lets them envelope him. Used to careful planning and skill to complete his missions Ravage is almost tempted to blast Backfire himself for this mockery of infiltration, but it's almost to comical to stop. Never of much concern the Junkions seem to be falling for the ploy which only makes him wonder how they managed to remember to refuel themselves. Wishing he could see what was on the list he resigns himself to hoping the Junkions are actually able to retrieve the desired items. Sit-Com stares at 'Air Raid'. "Whoa, who put your makeup on? A blind gardener with a trowel?" He peruses the list and hmmms. "Purple metal sheets," he says, "Do you want box springs and mattresses to go with them? Sleep Country USA, why buy a mattress anywhere else?" He stares at the Junkions that scurried off with whatever it was Repugnus gave them. "Don't ask, don't tell," he calls out after them. Then he goes over to Backblast. "You can have it your way, at Burger King. Home of the whopper. Can I take your order, please?" Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie transforms and nods at Sit-com "Maybe, mate, maybe. Looking for parts for an ERC-90 Panhard, specifically the water-jet system. Good-quality, mind - this 'as to pass Cross'airs' muster." He grins, taking a pull of his enercig. "You know who 'e is, right?" Cogs shift and grind, as Backblast transforms back into his robot mode. An enercig is lit and the Bren gun shouldered as it enlarges to match its owner. A yellow, green-eyed head pokes over a mound of trash, grinning evilly as it regards the fake Autobots, then dips back down out of view. Hinder finally catches up to the pink-painted individual and stops next to her, looking up at the Junkions and Backfire, and then back at Cackle. She doesn't speak up yet, though. "No, we don't need no stinkin' mattresses!" Backfire rages, arms flailing around again, in a tiff. "Just stick to the list and.." the simpleton trails, when Sit-Com snubs him for.. another Autobot! "Crap." "Greetings, fellow Autobot!" Backfire AKA Air Raid calls out to Backblast, tromping up with an I-Beam under his arm. "I do hate to pull rank and all, me being like what.. eleventy? But I do believe first come, first serve. THAT is the Junkion way, yes?" he smiles again, like a dope. Meanwhile, the other Junkions are divided in their tasks. Half of them are still sifting through the refuse for the enerjava brewing station. The other half, led by Arr-K-Ick, are compiling a large pile of scrap metal.. some sheets. All orange though, no purple. :/ Backfire whispers, "Be cool, they have no clue." to Cackle. Cackle stays close to Backfire (er, Air Raid)- glaring about warily. Which allows her to catch sight of Repugnus' hideous mug poking up for the briefest of moments! And so, she takes a step back, pointing at the junkpile as she backs into Backfire- and maybe Backblast, too! "M- m- m- monster!" she says, in Scooby Doo-ish style. My, maybe she's suddenly learned how to speak Teevee? Ravage takes a few seconds to sort through the jumble that is the Junkions standard speech and wrinkles his nose as it gained him nothing useful. However the order placed by Backblast, an Autobot by look but still not familiar, is something he takes note of. Given the new location of the Decepticons Earth bound holding any aquatic capable bots must be suspect. Turning his focus back on the 'aerialbot' he almost grins at the buffoonery of it all before darting out of his hidey hole and into the cover provided by an overhanging ship wing. Almost certain he stepping in something unpleasant along the way he shakes a paw now wanting to know what it may have been but just wanting it off his foot. "You painted my roses red!" Sit-Com wails, as he sees the unearthed orange panels. "Nono, this will never do. Paint them purple," he says. A few Junkions get out spray paint and with a hiss of *ssshhhhhhhh* and a cloud of purple aerosol, the panels are now purple! He points 'Air Raid' at them. "Interns," he says, shaking his head, "Good help is so hard to find these days." He paws through a pile of scrap, searching for the equipment requested by Backblast. "Not it. Not it. Not it," he says, tossing away random items that show up. "One two three, NOT IT!" another Junkion calls out. Backblast blinks and glances at Air Raid thoughtfully, scanning him up and down. "I know you." He mutters, quietly. "I just can't think where from. Were you stationed out near Bravo Sigma 239 about three years ago?" The sentiment carries through the Junkion ranks, as infectious as the 'wave' at a sporting event. In their own fashion, tone, and manner.. they call out "NOT IT!". Repugnus, having assessed the situation, finally reveals himself, emerging from the trash heaps and approaching Cackle. "Monster!? Nah, I'm only a monster on the OUTSIDE! On the inside, though... I'm even WORSE!" He chuckles a bit, then peers at the newly purpled plates of metal. "So. Whatcha guys doin'?" "Me?" Backfire AKA Air Raid replies to Backblast, worried expression on his face. "I don't keep track of time all that well, understand.. I'm -important- and all. Obviously, I'm AIR RAID of the.." Backfire pauses for dramatic effect, gesturing wildly with his arms and legs. "SINISTER SUPERION SQUADRON! We were trying to recruit a sixth member, so we could be the SINISTER SUPERION SQUADRON SIX.. but uhh, Powerglide said no." Relaxing a bit, the Seeker simpleton saunters back over towards Cackle and Arr-K-Ick when all of a sudden.. Repugnus is among them! "Oh, uhh.. umm. Orders, you know? I just follow them." he answers. "FEARLESSLY!" Sixshot nonchalantly tosses aside items and slowly moves amongs the other Junkions following orders. He's got two antler-like horns magnetized to the sides of his head, and a helmet-with visor lookign thing over his eyes. Other bits of stuff are attached to him via magnetics, even a third arm on one side, which sort of dangles there helplessly, twitching once in awhile and whacking him in the leg. An old tube TV is strapped to his chest with what looks like a pair of colorful rainbow suspenders. This is the most hideous he's ever looked, even in the 80s decor he normally resides in. Ravage quickly looks over to where Cackle saw his monster but spots nothing, at least not at first. It's only moments later when Repugnus climbs into view that he is forced to agree with the analysis. With Autobots literally climbing out from nowhere he's begins to question what role if any he will take should the cover of his fellow Decepticons get blown. Deciding to worry about that should it happen he skulks along leaving the shadow of the ship wreckage for a more stable overhang revealed as the Junkions sought their coffee machine. Cackle blinks, and stares at Repugnus- fighting down the urge to either grab a gun, or run away- or preferably both! "Oh. Uh. Let's hope we don't have to look at your insides, then?" she says, and then glances over at Backfire- she murmurs something quickly- and then turns back to Repgunus. "Yes! Orders? From THE PRIME. It's very important that we collect some important Junk-supplies, and, uh. Deliver them to orphans. On Earth. Because we like Earth. Because we're Autobots." she nods at this- and then glances around, relaxing juuuust a bit. Maybe this espionage stuff isn't as hard as she thought! Cackle whispers to Backfire, "I don't even know how you talked me into this." Backblast narrows his eyes at Backfire and sniffs the air quietly, leaning closer to Sit-Com. He can be heard muttering, but what's said is unclear to anyone but the Junkion. "...these guys... looks... smells right..." Repugnus glances between Backfire and Cackles, optics narrowed like he's trying to decide whether or not he wants to kill them. Then he flashes a grin! "Ah, the PRIME, you say! For orphans, huh? Well! We certainly can't refuse orders from the PRIME, now can we? Tell ya what, just lemme see that list and maybe I can help you guys find what you want." Sit-Com mildly starts suspecting that 'Air Raid' is, for lack of a better term, 'off.' He eyes all that group suspiciously. "They're Cylons!" he exclaims. Farther off in the distance, a lone Junkion says "NOT IT!" last of all. Then silence. Then, "Awww, retro-rats." Perking up, Backfire runs back to them and happily reports. "YES, OUR LOOKS -DO- SMELL RIGHT!!!" he double smiles once again, clasping arms around them both in an awkward forced hug. Gross. When Repugnus requests the list of materials, which is a lie.. it's one piece of paper with 'PURPLE METAL' written in green crayon crumpled up, the Seeker incognito gulps loudly. "Umm, I think Mr. Junkion guy has it. Said it was his precious or something. I dunno." Arr-K-Ick and company keep piling up the scrap metal, where it's soon spray painted purple by the next line of Junkions. Hinder tilts her head at Cackle, having heard exactly what she said to Backfire, but again keeping opinions and comments to herself. But then a Junkion somewhere says something about rats and she chirps indignantly, "NOT a rat!" Backblast mutters to Sit-Com, "... do... reckon?" "Uhh...NOT IT!" Sixshot yells, trying to fit in. He throws a hunk of scrap into the pile the Junkions are spraying, trying to work his way over to Backfire and Cackle, having not noticed Hinder yet. "Ah, yes. It's mostly, uh...scrap metal. Which we're painting purple." Cackle notes. "Or, uh, THEY'RE painting purple. I'm supervising to make sure it's purple enough." she nods. "For the orphans." Ravage circles once where he is and sits back on his haunches as he continues to observe. Looks like thinks may be starting to unravel as one of the more intelligent Autobots questions the disguised Decepticons about things that neither of the duo had planned for, like actually speaking to an Autobot. Almost facepawing when orders direct from the Prime are mentioned Ravage does a swift head count and notes the location of those easy targets should an escape be needed. Backblast tries to push 'Air Raid' off him "Geroffa me, man, jeez..." He narrows his eyes at the ersatz Autobot, then turns his attention back to Sit-Com "So bud, any luck on the parts to fix up my swim systems?" He keeps glancing at Backfire and Cackle, muttering again to the Junkion. Backblast mutters to Sit-Com, "... fairly... Cons,..." Sit-Com mutters to Backblast, "... probably..." Backblast mutters to Sit-Com. Repugnus smiles. "Oh, okay. Purple metal. Yeah, pretty hard to find that stuff. Though I gotta say, I think purple's kind of a... well, I don't want to sound intolerant or anything, but... well, it's a gay color. Yeah. Gay. Say. You guys aren't... you aren't..." He leans in, looking suspicious. "...GAY, are you? Because if you are!" He sucks in a gust of air. "...I actually wouldn't care, I mean, your lifestyle choice and all that. I don't swing that way, though." "Waaaaaaaait. Purple metal is Decepticon colors! Or our friends are from the Village Mechs. Which is it?" Sit-Com says, pointing at 'Air Raid'. He hastily adds, "Not that there's anything wrong with that." Backblast starts humming YMCA "I uhh.. uhh.. SHE'S THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THE ORDERS!" Backfire AKA Air Raid yelps out, jumping back from the group and aiming a shoulder-mounted laser rifle at Cackle. "I apologize fellow Autobots, I should have known this -obviously- wasn't Arcee.. but I'm a free spirit, and I like fun. I am Air Raid, afterall!" he cries out, letting a shot or two go from the weapons system. "Who else could be Decepticon spies?? Look at that weird looking Junkion deer dude!!" the white and red painted Backfire stammers, aiming a hastily placed shot at the disguised Sixshot as well. Combat: Backfire strikes Cackle with his Decepticon Spies!! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Backfire strikes Sixshot with his Decepticon Spies!! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Hinder turns to look at Backblast and Sit-Com, tilting her head as they mutter back and forth at each other, and then questions helpfully, "What's a yellow submarine? How does it differ from a grey one, or a black one? Nono, NCC is a /shark/." Uh, oops? Should she have admitted that she knows who/what NCC is? She stands there for a moment with her optics widened, then turns to flee as fast as she can. Which, to be honest, is NOT very fast at all. "EEEE!" Ravage flicks an ear as he listens to all that is said should anything be worth ferrying back. sadly very little has made that list, making him begin to think he wasted his time tailing Backfire in the first place. Not that he was really expecting much different. Shifting he is almost puzzled by Repugnus attaching human sexual orientations to a fellow Cybertronians, though he guesses it does explain somethings(like Tracks *cough*). Moments later Backfire does the unexpected and sells out his fellow Decepticons even going so far as to open fire. Well ok not so unexpected given the nature of the Decepticons. Making sure he has that snippet vid logged he watches Hinder bolt having miss spoke ever so slightly. Watching her path to make sure it's clear he wonders how this shall continue to play out now that it's gotten interesting. "Yes! That's it! We are very much THE GAY. In fact, we are getting all this metal for the orphans who have THE G- AUGH!" And Cackle is blasted! She topples backwards- and with that pink paint scorched away, one can see the purple decepticon insignia underneath! Still, she soon scrambles back, bringing out her Null-Ray projector, and allowing her shoulder cannons to fall into line. "Foolish Autobots!" she seethes, "I almost should THANK you for relieving me of that pedestrian disguise! For now, you face CACKLE, one of the Decepticons' most BRILLIANT scientists! You have but ONE chance to surrender now, or else you will feel my terrible wrath! Nyah!" "Aagh! You little twit! I ought to..." Sixshot barks as he's hit by Backfire's weapon. "Aww what the slag, the gig is up." he says, and hefts the TV on his chest at the nearest Junkion. "Here, I heard you like television!" and lobs it at Sit-Com. It flies at him continuing to display its program. "Eeeeediiiiiit'" Archie Bunker says, flying at the planet's native. Combat: Sixshot strikes Sit-Com with his Take that Meathead! (Punch) attack! Backblast mutters to Sit-Com, "... deal... TV-thrower.... Con..." Sit-Com mutters to Backblast, "... KNEW... a Cylon! They're..." Repugnus was attaching sexual orientations to the Decepticons because he is completely sick and deranged. For example, he was in hysterics as Cackled unwittingly described herself, her friends, and nearly even the orphans as gay, but then Backfire had to ruin his fun by shooting her! "Awww, come on, that was getting good! Well, regardless, "Air Raid," you're right, we can't let these Decepticons run amuck on Junk, now, can we?..." He quickly transforms into monster mode, advancing not on Cackle on Sixshot, but on Backfire, his arms raising to spear those talons into his back. But then, Repugnus hesitates. His talons wave about the air, and the monstrous creature looks like it's pondering something. "Getting... a whiff of something... hmmm..." Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Bug Creature searches for Ravage. Combat: Ravage has been found! Sit-Com finds himself having to catch Archie Bunker. But the force of the throw damages the Television and the cathode ray tube shatters with a bright light. "NOOOOO MY FAVORITE ELECTROHOME!" Sit-Com wails, "It was as beautiful in death as it was in life. Here, have it back! You break it, YOU BOUGHT IT!" He hurls it back at Sixshot. Combat: Sit-Com misses Sixshot with his Would it make you feel any better little girl if they was pushed from windahs? (Kick) attack! Backblast scowls as at least two Cons are revealed, transforming into his altmode and swinging his turret around to aim at Sixshot. Mechanisms within his hull whirr and whine a moment before the big gun goes off, spitting a solid steel dart, a TPDS-T training round, towards the TV-throwing decepticon, who gets his TV thrown straight back! "ROi Fatso! Catch!" Cogs shift and grind with the classic noise as Backblast transforms into a Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie six-wheeled scout car. Combat: Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie misses Sixshot with his 90mm Sabot attack! -3 "Terrible wrath? How Decepticonnery of you!" Backfire shouts, pointing an index finger at Cackle. "This sounds like a job for.. AIR RAID, PRIME'S FAVORITE AIRPLANE!" Intending to rush up and punch Cackle, Backfire manages to stumble on a piece of junk and falls on the ground instead. "D'OH!" Amid the confusion, Arr-K-Ick picks up the piece of junk that Backfire tripped over. "Would you look at that, DYNA-MITE!" he exclaims, tucking the enerjava brewer under one arm and getting out of harm's way. Getting up to his feet, Backfire realizes the jig is up already.. might as well not try to fight it anymore. "Oh bother, that really was a Decepticon?" the Seeker questions, when Sixshot chucks a TV at Sit-Com. With Repugnus on his trail, or another's, Backfire lashes out with his signature confus-o ray. "Ahahahaha, I FOOLED you all with my clever disguise!" Backfire smiles, producing the eerie grin and painted on smile effect again. "Let's Get HYNOTICOUS!" A trio of sickly green rings are released from the Seeker's weapon, hopefully to encircle Repugnus. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Backfire misses Bug Creature with his HYPNOTICOUS! attack! Cackle , surprisingly, isn't getting shot at. Wow, she wasn't expecting that. Still, the Autobots aren't surrendering- which is all more the pity. "Well then! I suppose we'll have to do this the HARD WAY." she says- and then she sights in on...Backblast! "You! Tank-thing! Face the wrath of my mighty SCIENCE RAY!" and with that, she fires, complete with a *VMMMMMN!* noise, as a scintillating beam of energy lances out at the tank! "Sixshot, Backfire- quickly! You must sieze the PURPLE METAL, or else our trip to this horrid refuse pile shall be a waste!" As all hell begins to break loose around him Ravage streaks out from the overhanging junk just as it crashes down having been disrupted by weapons fire. Seeking another safe place to slink into he's spotted by the bugly Monsterbot (not to be confused with bugly the Con). Hissing in disgust he never the less keeps on path to link up closer to Hinder and hopefully keep out of the line of fire for the time being. After all he's more than happy to let the others blast away at each other while staying safe. Combat: Cackle misses Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie with her Science Ray attack! Sixshot begins freeing himself of the remaining disguise bits, as he looks over at Sit-Com, who surprisingly, has managed to catch the TV and punt it right back at Sixshot...who also manages to catch it, head first, just as he manages to pull his two cannons from subspace. The thing smashes over his noggin, and he flails around like a fool. "GET...THIS...OFF ME!" Combat: Sixshot strikes himself with his TV on my mind. (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sixshot misses Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie with his TV on my mind. (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sixshot misses Backfire with his TV on my mind. (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sixshot strikes Hinder with his TV on my mind. (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sixshot strikes Ravage with his TV on my mind. (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sixshot misses Cackle with his TV on my mind. (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sixshot strikes Bug Creature with his TV on my mind. (Full-Auto) Area attack! Hinder skitters away from the erupting firefight and dives for the first gap she sees in the piles of junk that she can crawl into and hide. Ravage likely sees exactly where she is choosing to hide as she wriggles into the junkpile. Bug Creature seems to seize up for but a moment as the hypno ray washes over him, but then it's gone, and the creature merely grins at Backfire. "Nice try, but I think you'll have to find someone a little dumber and weaker minded before that'll work. Now if you'll excuse me, I have kitty kats to chase down!" He opens his maw and a spray of sparks shoots out, first at Backfire and then at Ravage as the Monsterbot begins to run after him. "HERE KITTY KITTY!" he shrieks mid-pursuit. "Don't worry, I won't torture and kill you like the other Decepticon spies that have gone MIA without explanation over the years, honest!" Bug Creature also takes a salvo of rounds from Sixshot, which actually punch some impressive holes into his chest, but the grinning Monsterbot acts like he doesn't even feel it in his single-minded charge. Combat: Bug Creature strikes Backfire with his Spitting Sparks Area attack! -2 Combat: Bug Creature strikes Ravage with his Spitting Sparks Area attack! -2 Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie is, infact, a scout car, not a tank. Maybe that's why Cackle missed? Either way, the scientist finds herself staring straight down the barrel of the Panhard's gun as his turret swings around. Again it fires, the entire vehicle shuddering with the force of recoil even if it's only a training round. He yelps in response to the recoil changing position to try and avoid the fire from the blinded Decepticon. Combat: Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie misses Cackle with his 90mm Sabot attack! -2 Sit-Com fortunately doesn't get hit a second time. He calls out to the other Junkions. "47! 32! 91! HUT HUT!" They gather around the group of not-Autobots. "Time to sack the quarterback, boss?" one of them asks Sit-Com. The Junkion nods. "Lay em out." Combat: Sit-Com strikes Sixshot with his Night Elf Patriots TACKLE! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sit-Com strikes Backfire with his Night Elf Patriots TACKLE! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sit-Com strikes Cackle with his Night Elf Patriots TACKLE! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Ravage was about to grab Hinder by the tail and pull her out of the hiding spot she was after so they could both flee an let the fools blast one another into oblivion. But that was before he took an energy blast in his flank. Growling he leaves Hinder to fend for herslef and spins around only to realise it was a fellow Decepticon that shot him. Enraged at the incompetance of the bunch he tries to think of a fitting retaliation only to be struck by the spark thrower of Repugnus. Yelping as he's singed he leaps away to put some room between him and his stalker letting loose a blast from his optical lasers to try and deter pursuit. Combat: Ravage sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Ravage misses Bug Creature with his Laser attack! "Gah!" And Cackle scrambles out of the way of the not-tank's fire- the sabot smashes into the junk behind her..and, curious, she looks over at the hole...and then peers at the round. Ducking down to do so incidentally allows her to avoid a great deal of gunfire besides! "Slugs? Bah! I should have known Autobots would use INFERIOR technology!" she huffs, and then tunes her ray projector- "-My- weaponry is -far- superior- allow me to demonstrate!" *VWOOM!* She laughs maniacally for a moment- but then some Junkions are piling on top of her. "OOF!" Combat: Cackle misses Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie with her Heat Ray attack! Hinder yelps as a stray bit of artillery from somewhere manages to strike her on her hind end. She was NOT prepared for it, and it really really hurt. She just burrows further into the junkpile though, trying to hide completely enough to not get hit again. Trying his best to wipe the white and red paint from his chassis, Backfire is first beseiged by Repugnus' spitting sparks technique. "OWOWOWOWWIE, my aft is on fire!" he yelps, looking around frantically for a pail of water or anything similar. Depositing himself in a big bucket with collected acidic rain in it, Backfire sighs with some relief. Then he's trampled by the B-Team Junkion fooseball players, falling to the ground with a bunch of dirty rain water splashed ontop of him. "UGH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Backfire cries out, raising into the air. "ALL OF YOU SLAG-LICKERS ARE GOING DOWN!!" Massive amounts of green energon pool in each palm, shot out at intense speeds every which way! Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire strikes Bug Creature with his Tainted Love! Area attack! Combat: Backfire strikes Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie with his Tainted Love! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie's Accuracy. (Blinded) Sixshot tosses the TV from his head. "Now you're going to be slagged, garbage brain!" Sxshot shouts, and lays down a volley of fire at Sit-Com. Combat: Sixshot sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sixshot strikes Sit-Com with his Evening News Noise attack! -2 Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie growls quietly and climbs up a junk-pile, putting down his middle set of wheels for better traction as he gets an elevated firing position. Cackle will find herself staring down the barrel of the cannon still, the Autobot scout seeming to grow still, ignoring the energon that burns paint and armour from his hull; the damage isn't minor, but it's there, and visible. <> He mutters quietly, partially to himself. <> Combat: Backblast takes extra time to aim his next attack. "Yeowch! That smarts!" Sit-Com exclaims, as he's hit from multiple attacks. "Cover me!" he tells his fellow Junkions, and they huddle around him protectively while he carries out some needed self-repair. Combat: Sit-Com dives into a pile of junk and takes a moment to reattach various pieces and parts of his body. Bug Creature didn't really seem to try to dodge that laser blast from Ravage. The panther simply made a bad shot, which probably doesn't happen very often with him. "Going to make me CHASE you!" he seethes as Ravage's leap manages to keep him out of mangling range. "Dammit, I hate it when you Cassetticons make me run after you! But then again, it's so much more satisfying when I finally catch up to you...heheheh!" Then a glob of weird green stuff splatters against the back of his head, melting away his armor! "Hey, what the--wow, this reminds me of those videos I just handed off to those Junkions, haha! Heh, where was I? Oh yeah." The Monsterbot narrows his optics at Ravage, then glances over at where Hinder is hidden. "Eh, actually, one Cassetticon's as good as another. Come on out, sweetie!" He begins digging into the junk pile Hinder's hiding in with his talons, both to try and extract and also to hopefully injure her. "Don't be afraid, I'm just gonna take you to the vet, heheh!" Combat: Bug Creature sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Bug Creature misses Hinder with his Digging (Punch) attack! "Getoffofmegetoffgetoff!" Beneath her pile of-junks, Cackle transforms, speeding out of the group! As Backfire sights in on her, Cackle does the same, bouncing over the uneven terrain as she circles the armored vehicle. "Fool!" she says, "Even as you're standing still, you're providing me all the opportunity I need to analyze your chassis, and find ALL the weak points! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Your demise is assured!" Cackle transforms into vehicle mode! Combat: Science Jeep sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Cackle analyzes Backblast for weaknesses. Hinder had just managed to find a comfy spot in the junkpile when she hears Repugnus calling out to her and digging into her hiding place. "No! Go away!" She manages to wedge herself back far enough so that his claws miss her tail (just barely), and then she snaps back at the bug creature's talons. Combat: Hinder strikes Bug Creature with her This is MY hideyhole find your own! (Punch) attack! Weezing from the massive energon expenditure, Backfire touches back to the ground and attempts to call upon some reserve power. Though toxic it might be, his unique 'lifeblood' does have it's upsides. Meanwhile, the Seeker notices that the 'bath' managed to wash almost all of the disguise off.. except for the exaggerated painted on toothy smile. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Backfire uses up a charge on his Befouled Energon booster pack! "Hey, that one watches the stuff I lose when I drink! Pick on somebody...closer to your size!" Sixshot says, and charges the bug creature, shifting into another mode as he does..." The form of Sixshot bends forward, folds under and turrets flip out, blasters fold forward, and he sits before you in his tank form. Combat: Armored Ram Tank strikes Bug Creature with his Tank about this for awhile! attack! Ravage worries little that he missed as Repugnus stops the chase for the moment to deal with Hinder. Thankfully she manages to remain unscathed for the moment as he hears no yelp of pain as the talons dig into the junk pile. Circling around one of the piles near him he scrambles up to the top leaping from outcropping to outcropping to reach the summit. upon reaching the top he glances gown at the Monsterbot as he weapons begin the track. Seconds away from releasing the shot his lock is disrupted as Sixshot charges into the line of fire slamming into the Autobot. And for now Ravage holds his fire. Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie snarls quietly as he feels Cackle's gaze on him, knowing she's scanning and analysing him - not that he minds all that much. The big 90mm cannon fires - and this time, it's a full tungsten-carbide penetrator, the dart's lead core giving it weight that, in theory at least, should hurt her quite a bit. After all, from the muttered, bitten-back curse, it sure hurts him! Combat: Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie misses Science Jeep with his 90mm Sabot attack! Bug Creature pulls his talons out of the hidey-hole, frowning at one of them, which clearly has a chunk of metal nibbled out of it. "Nuts, that's what I get for my efforts, huh? Well, then, time for plan--" SLAM! Sixshot smashes into him, and for a moment the Monsterbot is sprawled across the top of the ram tank, dazed and somewhat disoriented. However, he hooks a talon into his assailant to keep from falling off. "--as I was saying, time for plan B. And also, DON'T FREAKING INTERRUPT ME!" The Monsterbot stands up on top of Sixshot, hooking his clawed foot talons while he stabs into him from above with his scythe-like arms. "And all that fancy armor isn't going to do you a bit of good against my claws, Sixy! They go through virtually ANYTHING, including you!" Combat: Bug Creature sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Bug Creature strikes Armored Ram Tank with his Shearing Claws attack! Sit-Com comes up for air from the Junkpile. "It's not enough! The shields won't hold, cap'n!" one of the other Junkions says. "Going for round two!" Sit-Com replies. Back into the Junkpile he goes. Combat: Sit-Com dives into a pile of junk and takes a moment to reattach various pieces and parts of his body. Science Jeep narrowly swerves out of the way of Backfire's cannon! "Well! That's SLIGHTLY better, but it still reeks of HUMAN engineering! Maybe you should feel the wrath of a cybertonian weapon in turn?" and Cackle's gun turret swivels down and locks onto Backblast. "Now, feel the wrath of my QUAD LASER!" and she begins to fire away! Combat: Science Jeep strikes Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie with her Quad Laser attack! Rising with fists held out, Backfire fully expects the Autobots to be raining down on him. They must be soooooooooo pissed, focusing every ounce of their might to put this Seeker down for the count. "Ahahaha, you Autobottoms are not match for m.." Backfire pauses, and realizes he's really just being ignored for Sixshot. "Sixshot, Sixshot, Sixshot!" the Seeker stomps his feet on the ground, in a mini-tirade. "Steal my spotlight, eh?" Transforming into F-16 Falcon mode, Backfire soars up into the air and comes back down with nosecone beating down on the scout-car tank thing. Then the resubmerged Junkion hoo-rah rah catches his notice. Switching targets, <> he emits, releasing a payload of concussive missiles towards Sit-Com and company. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Combat: F-16 Falcon strikes Sit-Com with his DEATH FROM ABOVE! attack! Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Ahahahaha, they have felt my -wrath-!!" Hinder peeks out of her mostly destroyed hiding place in time to see Repugnus being mean to Sixshot. "Nono! Go away some more!" She hisses at the bug creature as she clambers back out of the junkpile. Combat: Hinder takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Sixshot takes the claw attack, but in an attempt to avoid it, topples over sideways. He rolls into this momentum, and shifts into another mode..."Claws? Meet the fangs of your rending!" he says, charging once more for the monsterbot. Sixshot bends forward, his arms shift position and his head folds in and wings flip back, now sitting before you as a fearsome wolf! Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf strikes Bug Creature with his TOOTHY! attack! -2 Ravage is not a fan of the up close and personal side of combat, he's always been a bigger fan of the one shot one kill side of taking a foe out or simply blowing them up with a nice concealed explosive charge. As it so happens he's currently perched upon a pile of junk looking down as the battle continues below with so many ripe targets available. With so many to pick from he's just not sure where to start so for now he sits watching and waiting. Every once in a while he glances at the charges on his sides a slight grin on his face. Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie catches a few good hits from that quad-laser; it burns a fairly tasty hole in his FCS and the recoil compensator, but it doesn't seem to deter him... until probably annoys Cackle even more when he spends a few moments looking at the narrowly-missing sabot's impact cratoer... then, turning away, he takes careful aim at Sixshot instead. <> He mutters as he bounces over the rough junky terrain. <> Combat: Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie strikes Armored Cyber Wolf with his 90mm Sabot attack! Sit-Com yelps as in mid-junkdive, he takes a pounding! But Backblast's request for aid has not gone unheeded. He runs over to the Autobot and begins patching him up quickly. "Why that dirty lowdown sneak," he mutters as he fixes, "I'll moiderize him! Just as soon as I put myself back together again!" Combat: Sit-Com quickly patches up some of Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie's minor injuries. Bug Creature transforms into robot mode after receiving a transmission from Backblast, and, still standing on Sixshot, pulls out his rifle and levels it at Cackle! "How about you feel the wrath of my VENOM laser, Decepti*bleep*!" However, as Sixshot topples over, Repugnus is forced to make the shot--in mid-air! "From Downtown!!!" he calls out, perhaps as an homage to his Junkion patrons. The moment doesn't last long before Sixshot is slamming into the junk and tearing into him. "You're lying, I never clawed you! You're TEARING ME APART, Sixshot!" There he goes again! The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Combat: Repugnus misses Science Jeep with his Venom Laser attack! With payload dropped and on target, Backfire cackles (not to be confused with Cackle, the SCIENCE femme) and swings back around.. fully expecting the Junkion's focus to be on him. <> he trails, realizing he's been passed over again. This time, for a simple patching job. <> Nosecone pointed downwards, Backfire intends to literally -squash- the medic into the planet's side.. which admittedly, is a bit easier than it sounds. It being the planet of Junk, afterall. Combat: F-16 Falcon misses Sit-Com with his BELLY FLOP! (Ram) attack! "Ha!" Cackle says, having bathed Backblast in a salvo of laser fire! He's...irritatingly not dead, but it'll have to do. "Hm! Decepticons! With the way the Junkions can repair themselves, there's no way to win! Quickly, we must take the precious PURPLE METAL and flee!" and with that, Cackle bounces over towards a pile of metal plates...at which point she extends a winch from her rear trailer, hooks on, and starts dragging a few off! Combat: Science Jeep begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie, Armored Cyber Wolf , and F-16 Falcon Sixshot leaps into the air and flips backward, dumping his unwelcome occupant. "I don't take filthy passengers...and you, I'd consider an infestation!" he says, and shifts again, this time into a lower, wider mode, and launches into the sky. The massive frame of Sixshot shifts and expands, wings extending out, becoming a sleek starfighter. Combat: Twin-Gunned Starfighter sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Twin-Gunned Starfighter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fools all Ravage thinks to himself as the battle continues to rage over...purple sheets of metal. Still any chance to remove an Autobot from the playing field is a good thing he muses. With the annoying Repugnus otherwise engaged with more pressing matters than chasing after him Ravage slips down off the pile of rubble towards the crashed hulk of the space shuttle he used for cover earlier. This time he leaps through the door moving to a vantage point closer to the battle, blinking lights starting to flash upon the charges on his sides. Combat: Ravage takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hinder notices Ravage move away from where Sixshot and Repugnus are (were?) fighting and skitters after him for lack of anything better to do. Combat: Hinder takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie continues to press the attack on Sixshot's shape-shifting form, even though his systems are on the blink and pumping the fight-or-flight subroutines through his matrix. <> This time, his pintle-mounted bren gun wakes up, the commander hologram popping the hatch and manning the gun, taking careful aim at Sixshot. The bren gun fires slow, but it's spitting out big .303-inch explosive shells - they should make some nasty holes in Sixshot - or anything behind him! Combat: Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie strikes Twin-Gunned Starfighter with his Pintle-Mounted Bren Gun attack! -1 Repugnus is in a bit of a crumpled heap on the ground, but that doesn't deter him from sitting up and aiming his rifle up at the sky. "Heh! I'm an infestation NOBODY can get rid of, Sixy!" And he's about to fire a laser blast at the retreating Six-changer when he realizes that Backfire is still actively attacking people. "Wait, nevermind--I never did get to hurt "Air Raid," did I?" And he fires at the Seeker instead! Combat: Repugnus strikes F-16 Falcon with his Laser attack! Sit-Com manages to roll out of the way of Backfire's bellyflop at the last minute. "We are way low on gas, Cougar!" he exclaims. Concealing himself in a mountain of Junk, the Junkion takes the opportunity to refuel a little. Combat: Sit-Com takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Ravage ducks behind the seating as the Panhard opens fire in his general direction while trying to get a bead on Sixshot. Snarling the panther checks a display on his hip as he notices Hinder creeping up on his location. Shaking his head ht transmists a short message before returning to his task. <> As his transmission ends the twin charges on his hips detatch and roll down out of the hull and out into the open. As they roll Ravage turns and bolts out of the ship with all the speed he can muster only slowing to try a running snatch for Hinders tail to drag her along. On the ground beeping begins as the timers rapidly countdown to 00. With a final beep they detonate. Ravage drops IED. Combat: Ravage strikes Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie with IED's Ka-Blooom!! Area attack! -2 Combat: Ravage's IED is destroyed! Combat: Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Ravage misses Sit-Com with IED's Ka-Blooom!! Area attack! -2 Combat: Ravage strikes Repugnus with IED's Ka-Blooom!! Area attack! -2 Plunging into the planet's depths, taking some Monsterbot laserfire mid-plunge, Backfire reemerges moments later with all sorts of scrap covering his frame. <> the idiot transmits to Sixshot, minus a tiny Sweep head jutting out of his plane mode. Then Ravage's 'surprise' lights up the area, in ways the Seeker cannot fathom. Not waiting for the dust to settle, Backfire transforms and scuttles over to the pile of metal sheets and starts lining them up for transport.. tossing the smaller pieces into his subspace compartment. The F-16 Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal... BACKFIRE! Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hinder stops short when Ravage tells her to and promptly turns to run the other way. All she can do when he snags her by the tail on his way past is yelp in indignation. She doesn't struggle, though, knowing that her elder cassette does not mean her ill. It's really undignified, though. Combat: Hinder takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Sixshot, one wing with a smoking hole in it loses his balance in the skies. "Well...it's like the saying goes...when you're leaking energon...make a mixer out of it!" he yells, and shifts again into an unfamiliar mode, his velocity bringing this brick of a form into a heavy decent. "THis is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me!" he says, falling rapidly straight toward Repugnus. The form of Sixshot twists and folds down, wheels emerge along with guns, becoming his Armored Carrier mode. Combat: Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle strikes Repugnus with his Make a slagging wish! (Smash) attack! Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie is taking aim with his big gun, ready to fire again at Sixshot... but then Ravage's homemade bomb goes off, and the Panhard is blown quite some distance, shedding two of the wheels on the side closest to the explosion, and sending them bouncing over the junk. He himself rolls several times before coming to a halt roof down, with his tail to the sky and his remaining four wheels spinning as he rests against a junk pile. Sit-Com was fortunately buried deeply enough in Junk that the bomb had no effect on him. "Someone tried to blow me to Kingdom Come!" he exclaims. He dives deeper into the Junk, as he's still rather severely damaged and needs some more repairs. Combat: Sit-Com dives into a pile of junk and takes a moment to reattach various pieces and parts of his body. Repugnus is pleased to see his shot find its way home--then he notices the incoming blast from Ravage's bomb a split second before it hits him. "Heh. That's still not gonna do it." Then, he is unceremoniously flung into the air from the blast, landing back on the surface of Junk in a ruined heap. As if that wasn't bad enough, Sixshot lands on him in his armored vehicle mode, with a loud CRUNCH echoing across the land! And yet, Repugnus's attitude towards pain and his psychotic cravings for violence keep him going in spite of all of his damage. "THAT wasn't enough, either, Sixy!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! How can you hurt me if I enjoy every stab and blow, Sixy!? Go on! HURT ME MORE! Because I'm going to hurt YOU!" And, from beneath Sixshot, Repugnus transforms again and begins tearing into the Sixchanger from below! Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Bug Creature strikes Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle with his Shearing Claws attack! Sixshot says, "What" Sixshot oofs with a blow. Sixshot says, "What's the plan, Backfire? You got us into this mess!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Plan?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Do I look like the kind of mech who has a plan??" Sixshot says, "Well, at least you're honest." Sixshot says, "Remind me to slag you for it." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "AND HANDSOME!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Or was it gruesome? I can't remember." Windshear says, "Plan? Backfire and.. plan in the same sentence does not compu-- and handsome? *I* am handsome, That word and Backfire most certainly do not belong in the same sentence..."" Sixshot says, "Cover yourself in some more junk, and maybe you'll look good after an Omega-Supereme sized keg." Sixshot says, "After I put the keg over you, I mean." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Oh be quiet, Emo-Seeker!" Windshear snorts, "Emo? Why.. thank you... Windshear continues rather blandly, "So.. what have you gotten yourself into this time, Backfire?" With Repugnus still rolling around with Sixshot, Sit-Com and the Junk brigade still reeling from his epic bombs, and Backblast turned upside down and broken.. Backfire isn't going to look a mechanized gift horse in the mouth! I mean, really.. who looks into a horses' mouth? What a werido. Attaching a line to the sheet metal, Backfire steals away to Backblast's corpse and snatches one of the dislodged wheels. "Ahahahaha, you won't be needing this Autotard.. not in that big scrapyard in the SKY!" he chuckles, storing it in subspace. Transforming, Backfire swoops low and catches the hitch on the sheet metal and flies off. <> A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Combat: F-16 Falcon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: F-16 Falcon begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Nothing I couldn't handle!" Ravage doesn't wait to see the end result of his handy work as he continues to beat a hasty retreat from the blast. Having covered enough ground he releases the smaller Hinder now that they are clear. With a glance back over his shoulder at the crater he gives his fellow tape a slight nod and leaps off over the uneven terrain towards where the ship that brought them all here has been sitting. Combat: Ravage begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle and F-16 Falcon Windshear snickers, "Then why is Sixshot with you?" Hinder shakes herself once Ravage has let her go, bobbing her head back to the taller cassette then skittering after him. She would NOT be happy if she got left behind. Combat: Hinder begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Bug Creature , Ravage, Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle , and F-16 Falcon Impudent Fool Backfire says, "HE FOLLOWED ME OUT OF HIS OWN ACCORD!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "He was dressed up like some Junkion Deer hybrid, dunno." Windshear mutters, "He was probably bored and wanted some cheap entertianment is more like it -- he what?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I might be entertaining, but I'm certainly -not- cheap!" Windshear says, "Sure you are...." Sixshot transforms into his robot mode again, and looks at the departing Decepticons. "I'll tear you to pieces yet, Repugnus. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow...but...ahh skip it." he says, and takes off into the distance. He shifts once more into his armored car form, and peels out on the bed of junk. Combat: Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-16 Falcon Sixshot says, "Backfire decided he would fire at Cackle and I to get the Junk to believe he was one of them. All he did was ruin my disguise. What a dolt." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "It was a tactical manuever, Sixshot!" Sixshot says, "Please Backfire, you only have two modes. Bumbling and screwing up." "NOOOOOOOOO! THEY GOT CHARLIE!" Sit-Com cries out, as he sees the prone form of Backblast. He rushes over to the fallen Autobot. "Charlie! Charlie! Speak to me!" Combat: Sit-Com takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Bug Creature simply cackles, "I'm free any time, Sixshot! Just remember, even if you win, the price you pay will be AGONIZING PAIN!!! Hehehehehaha!" Combat: Bug Creature takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Impudent Fool Backfire says, “Take that back, I have a robot mode AND a plane mode!"